


Send Me the Moon

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Mariah and Tessa's first time. This is a standalone story.I am on Twitter at @IStay77





	Send Me the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song "Send Me the Moon" by Sara Bareilles. It's just so damn beautiful and I can picture Tessa singing it. I listened to it on repeat while writing this. No beta, so hopefully not too many mistakes. Enjoy!

Mariah was trying to focus on the tablet screen in front of her. The strain was starting to get to her eyes. Flipping the cover over the screen, the TV host brought a hand up to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Mariah had show notes to go over for the following week, but instead of working at the office or from home, she decided to bring her work to her favorite place. She was sitting at a table at Crimson Lights, but it was only her favorite place because it’s where Tessa was. CL was closed for the night and Tessa was cleaning up. Mariah had lost track of how long she’d been there. Two, maybe three hours, she thought. Rubbing her eyes softly, Mariah’s head turned as the shop’s stereo system started playing and the lights all around her dimmed. Tessa, standing behind the counter, was smirking. How long has she been staring at me, Mariah wondered to herself. The dark haired woman walked around the counter and came to a stop next to Mariah’s table.

“Dance with me,” she said. A slow smile spread across Mariah’s face as she looked up at her love. The song playing was one of her favorites. 

“I love this song,” Mariah said as she took Tessa’s offered hand and stood up to look into her eyes. 

“I know,” Tessa smiled. In spite of the dim light, her eyes sparkled. Mariah felt the butterflies in her stomach. She could never resist those eyes. As Mariah stood, Tessa took their joined hands and brought them up to her chest. Mariah brought her other arm up and over the taller woman’s shoulder, fingers playing with the ends of her hair, as Tessa placed her free hand on Mariah’s hip and pulled her closer. Tessa’s thumb was rubbing circles on the back of Mariah’s hand as it was sandwiched between them and they began to slowly sway to the music. Tessa looked into Mariah’s eyes as she began to sing.

Holding my breath  
Last one I’ve got left 'til I see you  
Deliver my heart  
With the pieces and parts of me left  
Every last day seemed to  
Carry the weight of a lifetime  
Watch from the ground  
As the gold fluttered down from the sky

To an outsider, it didn’t look like much dancing was going on. The two women were looking into each other’s eyes and gently swaying, but they could both feel the music. They could both feel the electricity. Mariah also felt a warmth settle into her stomach. As Tessa began to sing the chorus, that warmth spread and turned into a throbbing between her thighs.

Sweet sun  
Send me the moon  
Empty the skies out  
Bringing me one step closer to you  
Send it soon  
And I will breathe in, breathe out  
Until you come in and out of view  
Of view

Tessa tightened her hold on the redhead’s hip and brought their joined hands up to her lips. Dropping a kiss on Mariah’s hand, she stared into her eyes as they continued their gentle sway to the music. Mariah’s other hand was gently playing in Tessa’s hair. Tessa leaned down and rested her forehead against Mariah’s as the song continued to fill the space around them. 

Tessa stopped singing then, letting go of Mariah’s hand between them, and moving to cup the shorter woman’s cheek. They both have such busy lives. Mariah, trying to fill content for a live show five days a week, and Tessa, working two jobs to try to pay off the people who helped her sister start a new life in Canada. But, none of those things mattered in this moment. Tessa smiled shyly as she felt Mariah’s hand deepen its touch on her scalp, letting her fingers trail through the woman’s dark locks in a gentle massage. Her other hand, now free from between them, joined its mate.

Looking into Tessa’s eyes, Mariah felt whole. That’s the only way she could describe it. It was a strange feeling that she never really came close to before. She thought it would be scary, to feel so much for someone. It is scary, a little, but not nearly as scary as the thought of never holding Tessa in her arms like this. Their chance very nearly got taken away from them. Mariah could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes as she blinked. 

“Hey, no,” Tessa whispered. “No tears.” She brought her hand up from where it rested on Mariah’s hip and brushed away at a stray tear as it began its descent down the redhead’s cheek. Mariah shook her head softly and leaned forward, her head coming to rest on Tessa’s shoulder. She removed her arms from around the taller woman’s neck and wrapped them around her waist instead, bringing them impossibly closer. Turning her head, Mariah planted a soft kiss to Tessa’s neck and the darker haired woman hummed and wrapped her arms around her. They continued to sway to the music, but the idea of dancing was no longer at the forefront. There was nothing but the two of them embracing in the middle of an empty shop, lights dimmed, and the soft sounds of Sara Bareilles filling the air around them.

Never you mind  
Where the evening should find us together  
Distance can’t take  
What is hidden here safe in my chest  
I’ll wait for the day when  
We finally say now or never  
'Til then I’ll be here, wanting more  
As I settle for atmosphere

Sweet sun  
Send me the moon  
Empty the skies out  
Bringing me one step closer to you  
Send it soon  
And I will breathe in, breathe out  
Until you come in and out  
I will breathe in, breathe out  
Until you come in  
I will breathe in, breathe out  
Until you come in and out of view  
Of view

Tessa tilted her head and pressed a kiss to Mariah’s forehead as the song finished. The redhead pulled herself back so she was standing face-to-face with her love, eyes full of wonder and questions. There was clearly sexual tension in the air. They both felt it. Ever since Tessa came back from Canada, they’ve been taking things slow. It was Mariah’s idea. Slow had been what she needed at the time. But, since then so much has happened. They’d each confessed their love for one another, Mariah’s coming in the form of a pumpkin carving just a few days ago. And it felt good. No, she didn’t actually say it out loud, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. Looking into Tessa’s eyes now, Mariah wanted to shout about her love. Instead, she closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. 

Mariah’s hands cupped Tessa’s face as the kiss started off slow. A series of pecks, each one longer than the next. Tessa’s arms pulled Mariah closer as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. When their tongues met, Tessa moaned. She couldn’t help it. They had participated in a few make out sessions, but with their schedules being so busy and Tessa trying to honor Mariah’s take-it-slow wishes, this one was heating up fast.

Breathing became labored, but neither wanted to pull away. Instead, Tessa moved her lips down Mariah’s chin to her neck pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the skin there as her hands ran up and down the shorter woman’s back and arms. For her part, Mariah could barely think. Her arms wrapped around Tessa with one hand holding the back of the head pressed into her neck. Tessa’s lips moved to the other side of Mariah’s neck and lavished it with the same attention. The pulsing between Mariah’s legs intensified as she felt Tessa’s teeth lightly nip at her ear. Pulling back, chests heaving as lungs filled with air, they looked at each other. It was silent for a beat before Tessa spoke.

“Come home with me?” She asked hopefully, but her eyes bore into Mariah’s making the intent crystal clear. 

Mariah could do nothing but nod. Yes. Yes, she wanted this. They have waited long enough to truly be together. Mariah wanted nothing more than to go home with Tessa, make love to her, and wake up next to her tomorrow. She was ready. Her entire body was ready. 

\-----------------------------------

Her body was buzzing with nerves. The ride over to Tessa’s apartment was quiet. At one point, Tessa, who was driving, reached over to offer her hand to Mariah. The redhead took it and smiled. She lifted it up to her face and placed a slow and gentle kiss on Tessa’s knuckles. Returning their joined hands to her lap, Mariah rubbed her thumb back and forth over those same knuckles as she rested her head back and faced the driver. Tessa took her eyes off the road briefly to smile at the shorter woman. 

The sexual tension that had found them at Crimson Lights filled the car so much there was barely room for anything else. Tessa adjusted herself in her seat and felt the wetness between her legs as she did so. Mariah noticed this. She noticed the way Tessa’s breathing deepened and how her eyes closed just a bit while she exhaled. In spite of the nerves she was feeling, the talk show host felt a little ego boost by how obviously flustered Tessa was. She may never have done this with a woman before, but Mariah knew they both wanted this. Taking their relationship slow was a good idea, but that was over now. Every nerve ending in the redhead’s body was on fire as she imagined what it would feel like to have Tessa’s lips all over her, to have those soft hands exploring her body, to feel her weight on top of her. The thought made the butterflies in Mariah’s stomach flutter again. She looked down at their joined hands and brought her other hand up, fingers gently tracing Tessa’s knuckles and burning a feather-light path up and down Tessa’s arm causing the darker haired woman to tremble. Mariah bit her lower lip as she brought Tessa’s arm to her lips, kissing the wrist before releasing it back to her lap and facing forward for the rest of the ride. 

They got to Tessa’s small apartment, walking hand-in-hand from the car to the front door, in complete silence. Tessa unlocked the door, ushering Mariah in, and closed it behind her. The taller woman had her back to Mariah as she locked her apartment door. When she turned around, the redhead was closer than she had been before. Her eyes were dark with love and desire, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Tessa reached out to put a hand on Mariah’s cheek and draw her closer. That was all it took. 

Tessa was pushed up against the door as their lips collided. Hands were all over each other, touching faces, shoulders, hips, and faces again. Tessa moaned as Mariah’s tongue entered her mouth with no hesitation. She pulled the shorter woman into her while also stepping forward to move them further into the apartment. Mariah’s hands moved to the buttons of Tessa’s shirt, working them free as their kiss deepened. Opening the blouse to reveal a simple black bra, Mariah pulled away from the kiss and simply stared at Tessa. 

Realizing this was a BIG moment, and suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, Tessa reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Mariah…” she whispered. The shorter woman, noticing Tessa’s slight apprehension, gently cupped her face with both hands and leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss. 

“You are so beautiful,” Mariah said as she pulled back to look into dark eyes. “I’m sorry for staring. I just…” She shook her head, willing herself to come up with the right words. “I have wanted this for so long. I can’t believe it’s actually happening.” 

Smiling, Tessa pulled the redhead closer by the hips. “Are you sure you want to take this step?” she asked, her tone serious. “There is no rush. We can pull back if you want.”

“I’m sure,” Mariah smiled and took Tessa’s hands. “I have thought about this, dreamed about this actually,” she blushed. “I want to show you how I feel about you. I want to touch you. I want learn everything about you.” By the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, Tessa knew Mariah meant it. Smiling slowly, the taller woman finished removing her shirt. Looking Mariah in the eyes, Tessa reached behind her to undo her bra. The redhead was frozen in place, transfixed on the site in front of her. 

When Tessa’s breasts were revealed, Mariah felt a jolt of want and need. It started in her chest, but ended smack dab between her legs. The desire flowing through her took away any nerves she had. The way she was looking at Tessa with hunger in her eyes also took away any nerves the taller woman had. Reaching forward, Mariah hooked a finger into the waistband of Tessa’s pants and pulled her flush against her. Tessa moaned at the contact on her naked skin, but needed more. She reached up to undo the buttons on Mariah’s shirt. While smiling, Tessa leaned in for a kiss as her hands worked to free the redhead of the garment. 

Once Mariah’s shirt and bra were off, the two women moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. Their breasts, nipples erect, were pressed together as they continued to kiss. If Mariah could think at all she would be thinking about how incredibly soft Tessa’s skin is, how her tongue is like magic, and how she has never been so turned on in her life. She needed more. Mariah’s hands deftly moved to the button keeping Tessa’s pants in place. As she undid it, the kissing stopped and they rested their foreheads together. 

Tessa’s pants then fell to the floor, leaving her standing in her matching black lace panties. Mariah, peering down at the garment, licked her lips and looked into dark eyes. “I’ve never wanted anyone this much before,” she said. “Tessa, I…”

Mariah stopped speaking when soft lips pressed against hers and warm hands cupped her face. “I know.” Tessa simply said. And she did know. The musician’s body was buzzing with heat and desire unlike anything she had ever experienced. She knew making love with Mariah would be intense, but they weren’t even fully naked yet and already it has been the most intense experience in Tessa’s life. 

Moving in to kiss Mariah again, Tessa undid the redhead’s pants. Breaking the kiss, her hands began pushing the pants past Mariah’s hips. She then bent down at the knees, watching as each inch of skin was revealed as she continued to pull the fabric down. When she was done, she looked up at Mariah in awe. Leaning forward, Tessa pressed kisses just above Mariah’s knee on first one, then the other leg. Mariah reached both hands down to Tessa’s face to gently coax her to stand. As the taller woman did she kissed a path upward. Tessa pressed kisses to the redhead’s navel and up to in between her breasts. Her lips continued to travel up Mariah’s chest and to her neck before reaching her lips. Arms wrapped around each other now, the passion between them continued to build as they kissed, tongues touching, drawing out moans from each other.

Mariah had never felt want like this. It was bordering on need, and Mariah has never needed anyone. But here, standing in Tessa’s apartment in only her panties, Mariah felt a need start to bubble up. She needed Tessa. She needed her everywhere. She needed the musician’s lips and hands everywhere. Her nipples, now pressed against Tessa’s, ached for more. Her center, throbbing and wet, needed to be filled. 

As if sensing that need, Tessa pulled back. Her eyes hooded, she bit at her bottom lip while taking Mariah’s hand and turning to lead her into the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Tessa led the redhead over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. She did, but not before stealing a kiss first. Mariah was transfixed, yet again, as Tessa removed her black lace panties while continuing to hold eye contact. Briefly glancing down at what Tessa was revealing to her, Mariah’s eyes met the taller woman’s again and the lust Tessa saw there made her breath hitch. 

Tessa leaned down to kiss Mariah again, this time gently pushing her down to lay back on the bed. Their skin met as Tessa put her weight into Mariah and both women groaned. 

“Oh god,” Mariah whispered, releasing Tessa’s lips to look up at her. “You feel…incredible.”

Biting her lip again, Tessa reached down to the shorter woman’s underwear, eyes asking a silent question. Mariah nodded once and Tessa began to free her of the fabric. Once it was off, she rotated them so they were lying on the bed the right way and crawled up Mariah’s body. Her lips paused at Mariah’s breasts as she took a nipple in her mouth. Tessa rolled her tongue around the sensitive nub before sucking gently. Mariah’s hands came up to hold Tessa’s head in place as her own head fell back onto the pillows. Tessa moved her lips to show attention to the other nipple and Mariah about lost her mind. “Ahhhh,” she exclaimed. But, the sound was coming from a place of pure pleasure. There was no doubt she loved everything Tessa was doing. 

The darker haired woman kissed a path to Mariah’s neck and sucked gently at her pulse point. As she did so, her leg came to a rest against Mariah’s hot center, the friction causing more moans from the redhead. Tessa was momentarily distracted by how wet the other woman felt against her leg and pulled back to look into her eyes. “God, Mariah,” she whispered. 

Mariah, chest heaving with want, looked up at her as she framed Tessa’s face with her hands. “I need you,” she whispered as she pulled the musician’s face down and met her mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue. Tessa moaned into the kiss as her hand travelled south to where Mariah needed her the most. 

When Tessa’s fingers were met with silky, wet warmth, she broke the kiss and stared down at Mariah in awe. Mariah’s eyes closed as she felt skilled fingers spread her wetness around. It was too much, but she needed more. Reaching between them, Mariah’s hand found Tessa’s center and she held her breath at the wetness she found there. Tessa briefly closed her eyes before leaning down to kiss Mariah again.

The tentative stroking done, the pair began moving together. Tessa lips travelled to Mariah’s neck, gently sucking before nipping at the flesh there. When she pushed two fingers inside of the redhead, Mariah nearly exploded. Her thighs tightened at first, then relaxed as the taller woman moved in and out of her. It was almost enough to distract Mariah from what her own fingers were doing. Circling around Tessa’s clit, the redhead turned her head to drop kisses on the side of Tessa’s face. The darker haired woman moved to kiss Mariah then, tongues darting out and dancing together. When Mariah’s fingers entered Tessa, the musician broke the kiss and moaned, her head thrown back briefly. Mariah was in awe. 

Their moans filled the room as they moved together in a lover’s dance. When Mariah’s palm grazed Tessa’s clit while her fingers worked inside of her, the dark haired woman felt that familiar warmth deep down. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Determined to reach the peak together, Tessa canted her hips to apply more pressure to Mariah’s clit. “Ahhh, yes, Tessa,” Mariah moaned, looking up into dark eyes. The redhead wrapped a leg around Tessa, drawing her in deeper while keeping her close. She was close now, too. Their moans became more intermingled, their movements more hurried, their eyes staring deeply into one another. Tessa was over the edge first, but Mariah was right behind her. 

“MARIAH! Ahhh!

“Oh God, TESSA! OHHH!”

Mariah held Tessa tight against her with her free arm as they trembled, trying to catch their breaths. Tessa removed her hand from inside of Mariah and tried to move her weight off of her, but Mariah was having none of it.

“No, stay,” the redhead whispered as she held Tessa tighter to her, the darker haired woman’s head resting on her shoulder. Kissing Tessa’s forehead, Mariah exhaled. “Tessa, that was…”

Tessa lifted her head and silenced the shorter woman with a deep kiss. “Hmmm,” she hummed, dipping back down for a couple of more pecks. “It really, really was,” she said, emotion in her voice. Smiling, Tessa reached down to grab the sheet and pull it over both of them, resting onto her side and facing Mariah. The redhead looked at her, eyes searching, before she leaned in for another passionate kiss. Pulling back, Mariah noticed the musician’s eyes were glistening.

“Hey,” she said, brushing at a tear with her thumb as she cupped Tessa’s face. “Why are you crying?” she asked, a little worried. “Did, did I do something wrong?”

“God no, Mariah,” Tessa quickly said, hand moving to Mariah’s hip to keep her close. “These are happy tears,” she beamed. Wiping away a stray tear, the taller woman took Mariah’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I’m just, feeling so much right now,” she explained.

“Too much?” Mariah asked, eyes crinkling with worry. Tessa looked at her, smiling as her eyes filled with more tears.

“Not a chance,” she started. Wiping at fresh tears, Tessa kissed Mariah’s hand again before continuing. “I have had to fight tooth and nail for everything I’ve ever had in my life. No one has ever done anything for me without wanting something in return.” Mariah frowned at this and as she reached up to brush a strand of Tessa’s hair behind her ear while her other hand was still being held. She had never liked hearing Tessa talk about her past before. The hurt and sadness in the musician’s eyes were nearly unbearable to see. It always broke Mariah’s heart. She knew what it was like to grow up without ever really knowing love or a kind word. 

“But then, you,” Tessa continued, smiling through tears as she squeezed Mariah’s hand. “You came along and you changed me,” she held the redhead’s gaze. “You changed my entire world, Mariah.”

“Tessa,” Mariah whispered, leaning in for a brief kiss. “You know, I don’t even recognize myself anymore,” the redhead replied, stroking Tessa’s face. “I’ve never been this happy.”

“It’s not just the afterglow?” Tessa teased, though there was a tone suggesting something more behind those words.

“Tessa, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Mariah said. “And I am going to keep reminding you until you believe it.” 

“I love you,” Tessa said, eyes stained with tears and full of emotion. 

“And I,” Mariah began, leaning forward so their lips were mere inches apart. “Love you, too.”


End file.
